Hiding in plain sight
by the lonly shepherd
Summary: Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If someone in high school had asked me where I was going to be in ten years I would have answered that I was going to work for the Daily Planet or something along those lines. Instead I had ended up working with the Justice League and I thought it would never end or at leased I hoped. I would have never imagined ending up in a city on the other side of the country alone, hiding from the world.

After I had lost Jimmy my life had changed but the JL was there for me. They gave me hope and I ended up falling for Oliver.

Lex was officially dead but I suspected he was just hiding. A few month ago I discovered a new 33.1 lab. The Justice League made it their new target. After researching and planning we were ready to go in.

I was supposed to be their eyes and ears but I didn't figure it out until it was already too late. It was a trap.

I was Lex target. While everyone was at the facility his men stormed the watchtower. I was fighting as hard as I could when suddenly one of them pulled out a gun.

Before I registered what was happening a crushing weight pushed me to the floor. The gunman was down, shot by an arrow. Oliver had taken the bullet that was supposed to kill me. He died in my arms like Jimmy had.

Everything became blurry after that. Without looking back I ran as far as I could. I emptied my bank account but left everything else behind. I avoided airports since Lex could easily survey them. Taking busses and trains I travelled for two month never staying longer than a few days in one place. I purchased a ticket to Gotham with the last of my money. I learned the hard way that Gotham could be a dangerous city.

An hour upon arriving I got mugged. Not that they got a fortune but I lost the last things I had. It was getting dark while I wandered around aimless. What else could I do?

I had no where to go. I couldn't pay for a motel. I didn't have a change of clothes so getting a job was nearly impossible. Who would employ me looking like a homeless person? Smiling sadly I realised that I was indeed homeless now. It started raining heavily. I entered the first building trying to escape the wet drops but changed my mind when two security guards came towards me.

Around the corner I found shelter at a side entrance. I had never felt so lost before. When the rain lessened I started walking again. Gotham was a dark and depressing city and it got even more so when I came to a district where it was mostly old, empty, run-down buildings. It seemed that I found my way to the slums of the city.

There were just a few people on the streets. One half consisted of homeless people and the other half looked like criminal gang members. Trying not to draw attention to myself I hoped to pass this district without incidents and surprisingly I did. I ended up at some sort of construction grounds at the outskirts of the city.

The wind had picked up and I was soaked. I needed to find a shelter from the cold if I didn't want to get sick. Behind a fence I saw some shipping containers. Better than nothing I thought and climbed over the fence ignoring the warning sign. I picked the lock and entered the first container.

It seemed to be empty. I jumped at the loud noise when the door closed due to the wind. It wouldn't open from the inside. I was trapped. At least it was warm. Cautiously I walked around searching the wall with my hands since it was too dark to see. I touched something and suddenly the ground was moving.

The motion stopped and suddenly lights came on blinding me momentary. When my eyes adjusted I realised that I had found a hidden room.

The room was white and relatively empty. A set of computers were on the right side. To my left was a medical cabinet, a bed and some spare clothes on a bedside table. After further investigation I found a little bathroom.

Not thinking twice I took a long hot shower to get rid of the chilling cold and borrowed a rather expensive looking shirt. I hoped that who ever owned this secret area wouldn't show up in the middle of the night. The bed looked too tempting. I took the opportunity to catch some sleep. I would be gone in the morning and hopefully no one would know that I had been here.

I woke up when the lights went on and the roar of an engine echoed from the walls. Even with sleep clouding my mind I realised the danger. There was no time for an escape when a black tank stopped at the far end of the room.

I hid under the bed hoping the driver hadn't seen me. My view was limited but I heard a mechanical sound and then I saw black combat boots moving around. I crawled further to the wall when the person came towards the bed. I held my breath when the person stopped mere inches of my face. I relaxed slightly when the feet moved away again.

"Slept well?" a deep masculine voice echoed. I stiffened. "You can come out. I know you are under the bed" he stated.

Having no other option I did as requested. I couldn't suppress my laughter when I faced a guy in a bat costume.

"What's so funny?" he wanted to know.

"Please tell me you were on your way to a costume party because I couldn't possibly have crashed into the hide out of some hero." I said and silently added "again"

"You are not from around here are you?"

"No, I am not"

"Who are you?" he wanted to know.

In the past I would have told him but now I couldn't risk it. I knew he expected me to be afraid of him. He was surrounded by a dark aura but I wasn't scared. "I don't know who you are why should I let you know who I am?"

"I am Batman."

"Well, hello Batman. I am Minnie Mouse. Nice to meet you." I said smiling.

I could see that he was struggling not to laugh. " What are you doing here, Minnie" he asked.

I got serious again. I knew I needed help but he was endangered enough I didn't want to add my problems. Lex was a dangerous enemy and he wasn't aware of Batman's existence. It was better this way.

"I promise that I will never come back and no one will ever find out that I know of this place. It is better if I leave now." I told him and picked up my still wet clothes to change in the bathroom.

"Keep the shirt."

Turning around I gave him a questioning look. "It's dry. Keep it so you don't catch a cold" he explained.

I nodded and hurriedly put on my skirt. He offered me a ride when I walked out of the bathroom. I declined his offer since I didn't want him to know about my situation.

"I don't want you to walk around in the Narrows. It's not safe," he said walking to the car. He turned around realising I hadn't followed him. I didn't know what to say.

"Tell me." he ordered sensing that I kept some important information from him.

"It's better that I don't tell you." I simply said.

"Where are you staying?" he asked. I kept my mouth shut. "Then stay" he said surprising me.

"Thanks for the offer but you can't do that." I told him.

"Why not? You don't have anywhere to go and I don't live here."

"What if I find out who you really are? Letting me stay would make it an easy task."

"Explain."

"I could use your computers that would give me a good head start. Besides I know already that such a system costs a fortune and that car is remarkable. The military doesn't have a model that looks even remotely like your vehicle. I assume someone designed it for you meaning you are rich. Your suit lets me know that you are not some crazy dude. You use protection to avoid getting killed. I could continue if you want me to."

"I could have a rich sponsor."

"Possible but unlikely."

"Why do you think so?"

"Why would that person buy you designer clothes?"

"If I'm rich why risk getting killed? I could just enjoy my life."

"Do you really want me to answer that question? I may not have studied psychology but I have some experience in the hero business."

"Want to elaborate?"

"I already told you too much."

"Promise me not to snoop around and stay here."

"How can you trust me to keep my promise? You don't know me."

"Stay and get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow." he said and left. I couldn't believe it. Despite basically telling him what I could do he let me stay. I should be grateful but I was too busy thinking of Batman's mistakes concerning his security. I was still tired so I went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I forgot to say that I (surprisingly) do not own anything!

A big thanks for all your reviews! I hope I can update soon. Well then on with the story . . . enjoy

Chapter 2

When I finally got to bed my thoughts drifted to the blond woman staying at the bunker. She didn't act like a homeless person nor did her clothes look ragged. I wondered what had happened to her. Whatever it was it had happened not too long ago. She was a fighter and she had an investigative nature. That woman had figured me out not having heard of me before. She was honest enough to let me know that it was a mistake giving her a temporary home. I didn't want her to end up in the Narrows though. She wouldn't survive there for long. Still that didn't explain why I let her stay or why I trusted her.

I had acted completely out of character. I wished I could make a background check but I didn't have a name. She must have considered it when she introduced herself as Minnie Mouse. At least the name fitted her. She was more than a head shorter than me. She looked cute with still wet short blond hair and green eyes. I wanted to get to know her and she needed my help even if she was too stubborn to admit it. I drifted into a restless sleep.

Alfred woke me up a few hours later reminding me that I had a meeting. I got ready and left for work without mentioning the blond woman but asking him to meet me for lunch. Lucius was already waiting in my office.

"Good morning Mr. Fox."

"Good morning Mr. Wayne. I hope you had a pleasant night."

"It was a little more interesting than usual." I said grinning.

"Do I dare asking why?" he wanted to know smiling.

"Lets discuss this matters after the meeting. Unfortunately it involves you I am afraid" I told him. Minnie Mouse knew that someone like Lucius was helping me and I needed to sit down and discuss further actions with him and Alfred.

"Do I have reason to be worried, Mister Wayne." he asked.

"I don't think so but I'm not sure. I told Alfred to meet us for lunch. I'll explain everything then."

He nodded and we left for the meeting. As usual I took a nap while Mr. Fox led the discussion. When he woke me up it was almost time for lunch but I had enough time for a quick trip to bring my guest some food. I didn't enter the hidden room but sent the elevator down. Then I hurried back to Wayne Tower just in time to meet Alfred and Lucius.

My butler had prepared a meal which I was grateful for. I told them about last night and waited for their reactions.

"So she basically will know who you are during the daytime as soon as she opens a newspaper." Lucius stated.

"I think so. She is good but I trust her not to go public with the information." I added.

"Master Bruce, do you intend tell her your identity?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know. What I know is that I can't help her as Batman right now but Bruce Wayne can. I can't explain my faith in her and I have no useful information about her person." I explained.

"Maybe I can help with that. She has an accent you said you believe she could be from Kansas." Mr. Fox surprised me. He excused himself and returned some minutes later with a folder. He handed me an old newspaper article which I read. It was about strange occurrences in a small town near Metropolice. The wording seemed familiar.

"This article is from an high school newspaper I was lucky enough to get it before the homepage was taken down." Lucius said. Then he showed me a picture. I couldn't believe it. She looked younger on the photo but there was no doubt. It was Minnie.

"Minnie Mouse has a real name?" I asked.

"Chloe Sullivan. Are you sure it's her?" I nodded.

"I think I heard of her." Alfred said.

"She worked for the Daily Planet but nothing of importance was printed. I got interested when Lionel Luthor was put behind bars. They had a witness and I did some digging. After some difficult research and a failed attempt to kill her initiated by Luthor I had a name. She is quite an interesting person but whatever she did after getting fired from the Daily Planet is remains mystery." Mr. Fox explained.

"Sounds like a brave young woman if she took on Lionel Luthor, sir." Alfred added.

"Can we trust her?" I asked out loud.

"That decision is up to you. Considering Alfred and I are just helping the Dark knight in the background."

"I need to talk to her. Find out what she got herself into before I make a decision but I need to know your opinion." I said looking at them. Alfred agreed with Lucius.

Alfred was sent to buy the necessities for Chloe while Lucius showed me some new equipment. After dinner I put on my suit and drove to the bunker. My guest was typing furiously on the computer. She was unaware of my presence. As a result I startled her when I greeted her.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

I suppressed a grin, handed her the things Alfred bought and some sandwiches.

"I hope the clothes fit."

"You didn't have to do that but thank you anyway." she said smiling.

"What were you doing, Chloe?" I asked. She stiffened immediately.

"How did you find out?" she wanted to know.

"I have my sources." I replied.

"Thanks for everything you did to help me but I should leave now. It would be best if you forget me." she said smiling sadly. In that moment I knew I couldn't let her go without answers. Chloe changed in the bathroom. I couldn't force her to stay so I let her go.

Staying in the shadows I followed her. Swiftly moving from roof to roof I watched until she entered an abandoned warehouse. I checked for possible danger but the building was safe. When I returned to the old office she settled for I was shocked to see her crying. I stayed hidden not knowing if I should intrude.

"What am I going to do now." she whispered faintly.

"Come with me." I said equally quiet before I could stop myself.

"I wish I could but the risk is too high."

I kneeled in front of her and gently lifted her chin forcing her to look into my eyes. "I live a dangerous life. I don't mind but please let me help you" I told her not bothering to mask my voice. Sensing her inner battle I reached behind my head to take of the scowl but her hands stopped me.

"You can't." she simply said. I nodded. She trusted me at least to some point. Her actions confirmed my suspicion. Chloe Sullivan was nowhere near a normal journalist. I stood up offering her my hand. She stared at it for a few moments debating whether to take it or not. She knew if she took it I wouldn't let her go without helping her out. Patiently I waited. When Chloe put her shaking hand in mine I smiled encouraging and led her to the tumbler which parked a few blocks away. Silently I drove to the bunker.

At some pint Chloe fell asleep. I changed out of the suit and carried her sleeping form to my Lamborghini. If I wanted her trust I had to give her something in return. At least that was what I tried to tell myself while driving to the penthouse. She must have been exhaust, I thought taking her to the guestroom.

Gently I removed her shoes and pulled the blanket over her. She looked like an angel. I swept a strand of honey blond hair out of her face. I didn't know how long I stood there watching. A cough from Alfred pulled me out of my musings.

"I can assume that Miss Sullivan knows now." he said.

"No, not yet. She stopped me from unmasking." I answered closing the door quietly.

"I didn't find out what happened but I know that I can trust her. It is up to her now." I said without mentioning her breakdown.

"How long will our guest stay, sir?"

"I don't know. As long as she wants I guess or as long as I can convince her to stay." I answered.

"Do you intend to go out tonight, Master Wayne?"

"No, I think I'll do some more research. You can go to bed Alfred." I told my butler and went to my office to gather as much information on Chloe as I could. She would be mad at me but I needed to know. I read the file Mr Fox had on her and tried to fill in the blanks.

A few hours later I knew about her police record and a bit of her high school activities. Nothing that gave me a clue why she had ran away. Surprised I came across wedding papers as well as divorce papers. Her marriage hadn't lasted long and I wondered why. Digging deeper I was shocked to find her ex husband had been killed protecting her.

She had witnessed the murderer of a beloved one like I had. It was a good reason to run but she hadn't. She had stayed for years before running. This wasn't why she had ended up in Gotham. I came to the conclusion that whatever the reason was it had to be huge and I was afraid of what it might be.

I was scared for her. A lot of bad things happen but I didn't want anything bad happening to Chloe. If someone asked me why I would say that nobody should experience violence but deep down I knew that wasn't the source of my thoughts. I shut down the computer and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your feedback I hope you like the new chapter!

I don't own anything so don't sue!

**Chapter 3**

Yawning I stretched and smiled. I hadn't slept so well in ages. Slowly I opened my eyes. Startled I looked around; I was in an unfamiliar bedroom. Suddenly yesterday's events came crashing back.

I had been with Batman when I fell asleep. He couldn't have, could he? I got out of bed and changed into the clothes someone had laid out for me. There were two doors; opening the first one I discovered a bathroom. I freshened up and walked out of the bedroom.

I silently walked down a long corridor and took in the expensive establishment. I smelled the rich aroma of fresh brewed coffee and followed my nose. An older man was standing at a stove. He turned and smiled at me when I entered.

"Good morning Miss Sullivan. My name is Alfred. I hope you are hungry." he greeted me.

"Good morning. Nice to meet you Alfred." I said smiling. He told me to take a seat and placed a steaming plate of pancakes in front of me. Forgetting my manners at the heavenly smell I dug in.

"Thanks, it was delicious." I told him when I was finished.

"Would you like another?" he offered. I declined politely.

"Can I ask you something?" I shyly asked.

"Of course Miss Sullivan."

"Please, call me Chloe."

"That doesn't work. Trust me I tried for years," someone said. I turned around to see a tall handsome man with dark hair entering the kitchen. What captured my attention were his eyes.

"Batman I presume," I said.

"Bruce Wayne." he introduced himself smiling. I offered him my hand to shake but he surprised me by placing a soft kiss on the back of my hand. "I hope you slept well, Chloe."

"As a matter of fact I did." I answered.

"Good morning Master Bruce." Alfred said. For a moment I had forgotten he was there.

"Good morning Alfred." Bruce said accepting the offered plate of pancakes. Alfred excused himself to answer the telephone.

"I wonder when the questions will start." Bruce spoke out loud smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I guess I do have some questions but I think we should discuss that when you come back from work." I suggested.

With an impish grin he pulled out his mobile phone and called someone. "Jessica please cancel my appointments. I'm not coming in today." he said and hung up.

"Now, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"I think that you have more questions than I have." I replied. Of course I was curious but I knew that I wouldn't get the answers I was looking for. At least not yet. He didn't know me.

"Why are you in Gotham?"

"The train ticket was in my price range." I said knowing it wasn't what he expected. Maybe a little teasing would lighten the mood. It would get serious soon enough.

"Ok. Let me rephrase my question. What happened in Metropolis?"

"I don't think you know the danger lurking behind that question." I warned him.

"I am well aware that something big must have happened to make you run."

"So you checked my background." I stated. He winced slightly. "I would have been disappointed if you hadn't. It is after all the first smart thing you did since we met." How should I start? Everything was so complicated.

"Come with me." Bruce said standing up. I followed him out on the balcony. The view was breathtaking. The building was high enough to overlook almost the entire city.

"Chloe, I wish I didn't have to ask but in order to help you I have to know what happened," he explained softly.

"I don't want to be a burden but you're right. I don't have another choice I just wish I didn't have to pull you into that mess." I said. "Do you want to hear the short version or the entire story? But I have to warn you most of the things sound unbelievable."

"Tell me as much as you are comfortable with" he advised. I nodded.

"I was working with the Justice League. A group of people fighting for justice . . . . " I started and explained who we were and what we did. I told him about meteor infected, project 33.1 and how the Luthors were involved. Then came the hardest part. Green Arrow's death and the fact that Lex was alive. I didn't mention the identities of my heroes, even now I couldn't. I had tried to sound professional but I failed. Silent tears fell. Strong arms pulled me into a comforting hug.

"You loved him, didn't you?" he asked softly. I nodded against his chest. "I can't bring him back and I can't take away your pain but I will do everything in my power to make sure Lex pays for what he did." he promised.

I felt safe and somehow at home in his arms. I didn't know why but didn't want to pull away. Bruce held me tight even after I stopped crying. The billionaire pulled away when hurried footsteps broke the silence. A woman was hastily walking back to the elevator.

"Rachel, wait." Bruce called out stopping her. He smiled down at me and asked if I was all right. I nodded and excused myself to wash my face. I didn't want to cause more trouble than I already had so I stayed in my room. I hoped I hadn't caused problems with his girlfriend. Did she know about his nightly activities?

If she didn't he couldn't explain my presence. Damn it. He was a celebrity. The paparazzi would find out and if they published a picture Lex would know my location. Why hadn't I thought about that before? I had to change my appearance. I had to be more careful. A light knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in."

Alfred entered and told me that lunch was ready. I thanked him and followed him to the kitchen.

"Master Bruce is out with Miss Dawes." Alfred said when I sat down at the table.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I asked noticing only one plate had been prepared.

"I already ate, Miss Sullivan, but I will gladly provide my company."

"How long have been working for Bruce?" I started a light conversation.

"I was there to change his diapers. I started working for his parents two years before Master Bruce was born." he replied smiling.

"You know a lot of embarrassing stories, I guess."

Alfred nodded. After lunch I helped Alfred with cleaning despite his protests.

"Let's have a cup of tea," the butler suggested when we finished. I listened to his stories about the escapades of little Bruce Wayne and enjoyed his company. Time seemed to fly by and we started preparing dinner still chatting. I told him about growing up in Smallville and about the meteor infected people I had encountered while in high school. Surprising myself I talked about Jimmy and how he died protecting me. Alfred listened but kept silent. It felt good to talk about everything and I found myself telling him everything about the Justice League including Oliver's death. This time I was strong enough to hold back my tears.

Alfred surprised me by telling me about the death of Mr and Mrs Wayne and how hard it had been on him and Bruce. Dinner was almost finished when Bruce entered the kitchen. The billionaire looked at me then at Alfred and asked what we had been up to. He must have sensed the tension.

"Miss Chloe and I were just preparing dinner." Alfred answered. Bruce understood immediately. I decided to let them talk and kept chopping vegetables.

"How was your day with Miss Dawes?" the butler changed the topic.

"It was nice. Rachel just wanted to have company for her lunch break."

I set the table while they talked and left to wash up before dinner. During dinner I informed Bruce of my concerns about my appearance. He suggested dying my hair and getting coloured contacts.

"What about the paparazzi? I can't stay." I argued.

"I would prefer if you stayed so I can protect you. As for the press I have an idea. I doubt Luthor will look for you in the papers. You should hide in plain sight as my girlfriend."

"And what is your real girlfriend going to say?"

"I'm an exclusive playboy billionaire with lots of drunken escapades." he replied laughing.

"You don't want me to leave, do you? But why?"

"There is a lot of injustice in this world and I can't change that. I can only fight for Gotham in hopes that it will become a safer city. You fought with your friends for more than just one city trying to bring justice and I admire that. I know that you'll not give up the good fight if you get the chance to keep going. Helping you out is the least I can do to thank you for what you did."

"I'm going to need a new identity."

"Already taken care of it" Bruce said and handed me an envelope. It contained a driving license, credit cards, social number, birth certificate and everything else I needed. I glanced at my new name and started laughing.

"Now that you officially exist would you like to go out for dinner with me tomorrow Miss Miranda Mouse?"

"You really want to take me to a fancy restaurant so we can play a happy couple?"

"Actually it's worse. Alfred will go shopping with you. You'll get a new look and then some expensive dresses and of course matching accessories. I'll make sure that the paparazzi find us at the restaurant. What we do after dinner is a surprise. So, what do you say?"

"You already planned everything before I even thought about it, didn't you?"

"I did, so is that a yes?"

"It would be my pleasure to accompany you but we need to think of a story on how we met and so on."

"Oh, you don't remember? I'm shocked. I bumped into you and caused you to spill your coffee. I offered to get you a new one and things progressed from there."

"I would have bitten your head off for losing my coffee."

"Of course you did. That is why I invited you again. You challenged me and I love a good chase. I got to know you and fell in love because you aren't some blond bimbo with fake fingernails. My charm, my good looks as well as my never ending attempts to convince you of my honesty regarding my feelings for you finally paid off and you gave me a chance. Of course you fell in love with me. Bruce Wayne is irresistible."

"You have a very livid imagination and an ego of the size of America but it's a good story. Still there are flaws. When did I move in or why did no one know about us sooner?"

"Easy. You didn't want the press to know so we kept our relationship secret but you are the love of my life and I don't want to hide us any longer. You have to get used to the constant spotlight we will stand in. I asked you to move in because I want to take our relationship to the next level."

"Impressive. When did you have time to think about all that?"

"I had time this afternoon."

"So it seems."

"I'm going to go out soon. I have a meeting early in the morning so we will probably not see each other before dinner. Have fun shopping tomorrow and sleep well."

"Be careful tonight." I said and he left. I hadn't realised how late it was already. Tomorrow would be the beginning of my new life. The worries of the day had been in vain. Bruce was thoughtful and that calmed my nerves. I got ready for bed and immediately fell asleep.

The sunrays on my face pulled me gently from sleep. At first I didn't want to open my eyes but the rich sent of coffee filtering through my nostrils changed my mind. I was surprised to be greeted by Alfred who set down a tray on the nightstand.

"Good morning, Alfred. You didn't have to bring me breakfast to bed." I said.

"I thought it would apologise for waking you but it is already ten o'clock and we have a lot to do today."

"That's alright I will hurry up and get ready so you don't have to wait too long." I replied. He nodded and left.

Half an hour later Alfred and I left the penthouse. "Where are we going first?" I asked.

"To the salon. You can get your hair done and then we will get you contacts. Have you already decided on a new style?"

"Honestly I have no idea. I always liked my hair as it is. What do you think?"

"It is your decision, Miss Chloe but I might have an idea."

I trusted Alfred and let him discuss everything with the hairdresser. I closed my eyes and waited for her to finish my hair. When I looked in the mirror I was surprised at the person starring back at me. Smiling I thanked everyone and we left. Getting the contacts didn't take us long.

"If I may point out Miss Mouse, you look fabulous." Alfred said when we got back to the car.

"Thank you." I replied blushing. We hit the most expensive stores in the city. I wanted to protest but the older gentleman would hear none of it. When it was time to get ready for my date Alfred brought me to a beauty salon to get my make up done. While the professionals did their magic my thoughts drifted to Oliver.

"I want you to be happy. Live your life to the fullest." He told me with his last breath. Running from Lex had been exhausting and I thought that I would never have a life again but everything changed. Bruce offered me another chance. A new life and protection. Not only that but also a friendship and therefor I was grateful. Maybe now I could fulfil Oliver's last request.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews! I still don't owe them!

**Chapter 4**

I was relieved when the last meeting of the day was finally over. The day had been long and my thoughts had drifted to Chloe numerous times. Mr Fox was adept. I wondered how much Chloe had changed. I was too early when I entered the restaurant, I was nervous. Time went by and no sign of her. This meant that she was late. Did she pull out of the deal? Alfred would certainly bring her on time. I was sure. Being that as it was where was she?

My thoughts were interrupted by an attractive woman entering the restaurant. I couldn't help but stare at the black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. For the first time I hated my table because I could only see her backside. She looked around searching. Of course some lucky guy was waiting for her. A waiter approached her and I watched amazed as she turned around.

Black short hair framed her face. Her icy blue eyes locked with mine and her smile seemed to light up the room. She walked straight up to my table.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting but I couldn't find my shoes." she said.

"Chloe?" I whispered shocked. I got up and pulled out the chair for her then sat down again. I couldn't believe how much she had changed. I was speechless and worst of all I couldn't stop staring. What was wrong with me? I dated models but never had a woman looked more stunning. Her smile wavered.

"Do I look that bad?" she asked unsure. What? Had she lost her mind?

"I'm sorry. I just . . . I hadn't recognised you at first. You look breathtaking."

"You can be honest with me. You don't have to play the play boy with me."

"I am. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." she said slightly blushing.

"So did you enjoy your day?"

"Alfred and I had a lot of fun. I can't thank you enough for everything. How was your day?"

Any other person I would have told how boring it was but she wasn't any one. She was Chloe and I felt her genuine interest so I told her about the meetings and my lunch with Mr Fox.

We ate and talked about a lot of things. After dessert I took her to the theatre. I didn't care about the play because my attention was captured by my date.

Normally it would be the other way around. I was disappointed when the show ended. It meant that it was time to go back to the penthouse. During the drive she talked about the evening we had shared. I realised that she too was sorry that it had ended so soon.

We could have enjoyed the rest of the night at home but both of us knew that Batman had to watch Gotham.

I parked in the garage and escorted her to the elevator.

"Thank you for the evening. I had a great time and really enjoyed your company. Be careful out there." she bid me goodbye.

I should have left instead I pulled her close and kissed her softly. As soon as I realised what I was doing I ended the kiss and turned away leaving a confused Chloe behind. I didn't turn around. I didn't want to see her reaction.

As I stood on top of a building listening and watching for someone who might need my help I thought about the Justice League. I wasn't a team player, never have been. But they had been quite successful in taking down big fish. Maybe with Chloe's help I could take down the crime lords faster. But my main target was Luthor. Chloe wouldn't be safe as long as he was out there.

I needed her safe. She deserved so much and got so little in return. That had to change and I would be the person to cause that change. I couldn't believe that I kissed her. She just lost her boyfriend. Chloe wasn't ready for a new relationship. What had I been thinking? Of course I hadn't been thinking at all or I wouldn't have done such a foolish thing.

I couldn't deny that her lips against mine had felt incredibly good. It was wrong to kiss her but it had felt right. I wondered how she was going to react the next time we saw each other. Would she still play along or would she cancel the entire game? Would she want to leave or could I convince her to stay?

I saw the Bat signal had been turned on so I hurried to the police department. Commissioner Gordon was already waiting.

"You wanted to meet." I said gruffly.

"I wanted to ask you if you know something new about the crime lords." he said.

"No, they are hiding."

"I already know that and that worries me. They're planning something; I can feel it."

"What's in the folder?" I asked looking at the yellow one in his hand.

"Some information that I came across yesterday. I thought it might catch your interest. It is about a masked villain called The Green Arrow. At least I think he is trying to help like you are. People say he is a terrorist who destroys facilities of Luthorcorp. He seems to have disappeared a few months ago." he explained.

"Can you dig up more about The Green Arrow, the Justice League and Luthor?" I asked instantly hoping to help Chloe.

"Sure but why?"

"There is someone I am trying to protect from Luthor."

"Luthor? But that is just a businessman, isn't he?" Gordon wanted to know.

"That is what we have to find out." I said and left before the commissioner could answer.

It was quite strange that the Green Arrow had disappeared. Chloe said that he died. Someone should have found the body. I wondered if Chloe knew something that she wasn't telling me but dismissed the thought. The only thing she kept secret was the identities of her heroes and that was fine with me. It showed me that I wouldn't regret trusting her.

Now I could only wait for Gordon to get more information. There was too much to do I wouldn't be able to do research on my own for a while. I decided to call it a night. After all Bruce Wayne had an early morning meeting to attend.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I don't own anything.

**Chapter 5**

I watched his retreating back until I could no longer see him. My fingers touched my lips where a moment ago his lips had softly brushed against mine. In a daze I entered the apartment and sat down on the couch.

I knew playing his girlfriend would sooner or later require kissing but this had nothing to do with it. Nobody could have seen us. He hadn't pretended and neither had I while kissing back.

It felt right but at the same time it was wrong. I wasn't ready to start something again. I couldn't risk getting hurt again and I didn't want another person dying because of me. It couldn't happen again.

I loved Oliver but I couldn't deny my attraction towards Bruce. Nobody I had met before was like him. His personality was strangely like Gotham. Beautiful, mysterious and dark but not lost. I asked myself what had caused the darkness within him.

A great part was caused by his parents death that much I knew. I was intrigued to find out more. I wanted to know everything there was to know about the Dark Knight. Since it was already late I decided to go to bed.

Feeling refreshed after a long shower I entered the kitchen. Savouring the rich flavour of my morning coffee I read the newspaper. Just a small article at the end mentioned Bruce Wayne's newest woman. Now that we had been seen we had to show them that we had a serious relationship.

I wondered what Bruce had planned. Thinking of the billionaire I realised that he wasn't here. Looking around I found a note next to the coffee machine which I hadn't seen before. Alfred was out making errands and Bruce had left early for work.

Having nothing to do I decided to snoop around a bit. Getting bored after not finding anything interesting, I decided to visit my "boyfriend" at work. Of course this had nothing to do with finding the keys for his Lamborghini I thought smiling.

Grinning I wondered if he would get a speeding ticket when I passed some police cars driving faster than the limit.

I entered Wayne Towers walking confidently to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm here to see Bruce Wayne." I said.

The clerk looked up and gave me directions. I took the elevator and found his office without problems. His secretary was busy when I approached her. She didn't even look up.

"I wondered if you would help me out. I want to surprise Bruce."

The woman looked up. I knew that I had to convince her by the look she gave me.

"You're Jessica, right?"

"Yes." She answered unsure. I was sure that normally people didn't know her name nor cared to know.

"Well, I'm Miranda, Bruce's girlfriend. I know, I know. He is Mr. Playboy billionaire having a new eye candy every other day but this is different. It's hard to believe but we are serious. I thought I could animate him to actually do some work instead of sleeping at the meetings for it is my fault he didn't get enough sleep last night." I explained.

She seemed torn. I knew her instructions were to not let people through without appointment.

"He isn't in his office now. You can wait inside but I haven't seen you." she whispered and winked at me.

"Thanks, you won't regret it." I said and walked into his office.

It was quite big. Bookshelves, a nice couch and matching table and of course his desk. The entire office seemed to be a picture of an advertisement.

I sat behind his desk and turned the chair so that my back was to the door. To entertain myself I flipped through a folder that I took of the desk. I didn't have to wait long for someone to enter.

"That is my chair." Said a masculine voice breaking the silence.

"I know." I replied turning around.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked smiling.

"Thought I could brighten your day." I replied.

Arching his brow in question I told him that I got bored staying at the penthouse.

"Bored, huh?"

I sighed. "Fine you caught me. I found the car keys." I said looking innocently.

At that he laughed.

"Have you read the paper?" I wanted to know. He nodded.

"I could skip work and spend the afternoon with you."

"Sounds very tempting but I'm sure you have a lot of work and I don't want to cause trouble."

"Don't worry about that I'm sure Mr. Fox won't mind a raise."

"A raise? Do I dare asking why?" a gentleman asked entering.

"Mr. Fox may I introduce you to Miranda."

"A pleasure to meet you. I heard quite some things about you. I was impressed." Mr Fox said shaking my hand.

"I'm taking the afternoon off if you don't mind." Bruce said. Mr. Fox wished us a good day and we left the office.

Silently we walked to the car where I handed him the keys.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't know. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Not really but I wondered how we are going too convince the press that we are a serious couple?"

"They got an anonymous tip that you moved in with me. I hope that will do for now." Bruce said.

I nodded and looked at the passing buildings. I thought back to the kiss. What did it mean? Did he have feelings for me? I knew I could trust him. I trusted him more than I trusted Jimmy who I had married.

Bruce knew about my former work as a part of a team of superheroes. Even more so he was involved in this world by being Batman.

I looked up when the car stopped.

"I thought getting some coffee wouldn't be a bad idea." He explained smiling.

As we sat in the little coffee shop I couldn't stop smiling and I didn't know why. Everyone seemed to watch us but I didn't mind. It seemed they waited for something.

When Bruce leaned in to whisper in my ear I could almost feel the stares intensifying.

"I think they read the gossip pages. Want to give them something to talk about?" he asked.

I turned my head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. When he leaned back in his seat he didn't let go of my hand instead he intervened his fingers with mine.

We sat there for a long time just looking into each other's eyes, silently holding hands, smiling. I lost myself in his brown eyes. They seemed to hypnotise me. How was it possible not to know who Batman was? His eyes were unique. Suddenly he looked away and got serious.

"Shit, someone called the paparazzi. Come on lets go before thy trap us." He said tugging my hand.

"Is there a back exit?" he asked the waitress.

"Yes, follow me. I'm sorry I don't know who called them. I hope you can avoid them." She said leading us through the kitchen to the exit. We thanked her and ran for the car.

Cameras flashed and questions were shouted but we ignored them. Bruce opened the door for me and made sure I was safely inside before facing the paparazzi telling them not to follow. Then he got in and drove off.

"Is it always going to be like that?" I asked.

"Their interest will lessen but until then they will pester us." I saw him giving me worried glances.

He was right. I was his girlfriend now. The gossip columnists had a field day. We were a big story. I was the one who tamed their exclusive playboy. I would have to get used to it.

I knew he worried about my reaction to the press. Not everybody could stand in the spotlight. A lot of people couldn't take the pressure but I had to. With Bruce I felt safe. It would need some time to get used to the press. I was ready to show them that Miranda Mouse was not a gold digger but an independent woman.

"Thank you for your concern but you don't have to worry. I'll be fine. I just need to get used to it all." I assured him.

"The press can be annoying. I'll try my best to make sure that they will leave you alone but I can't make promises. I hope it will work out for our advantage."

"Are you afraid that Lex could recognise me?"

"No. Miranda and Chloe are two very different people. Besides why should Bruce Wayne date Chloe Sullivan? An ex reporter of the Daily Planet none the less."

"Watch that ego of yours." I said laughing. "But I know what you mean. You're right Miranda is not Chloe because Chloe Sullivan doesn't exist any longer."

Entering the penthouse I was glad for the silence. Bruce went to do some work in his home office. I decided to watch TV trying to forget the incident with the paparazzi.

Bruce was worried and that told me I would be safer than I had ever been before. The billionaire was clever and he was an expert hiding secrets. How else could some one as popular as him disappear for seven years?

I wondered where he had been, what he had done and what happened to change him. Seven years. That was a very long time.

Seven years ago my life seemed simple and easy in comparison to now. Things were always crazy and mysterious for me but somehow there had been a hero near by to save me.

Maybe it was time to start an active nightlife instead of hiding behind computers. Perhaps I could go out. Do the saving and not being the one in need. Before I would be able to do so I needed proper training. Oliver had trained me in basic self-defence but that wasn't enough. Thinking about him still hurt.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener." Bruce offered.

"I was just thinking. . . nothing important." I said smiling sadly, not giving him further information. He sat down beside me and sighed.

"You know some times it helps to talk about your problems but I won't push you. Let me guess you were thinking of the Green Arrow. He was your boyfriend, wasn't he?"

"I loved him and that is the reason he died. Before you say something I want you to know that I'm perfectly aware that it wasn't my fault. It was his decision but it still hurts."

"It will always hurt but the pain lessens with time. You have to be patient and remember the good times."

"He was a wonderful guy. Always full of surprises. We once escaped the city to spend a weekend at a little Scottish bed and breakfast. It would have been great but my cousin and my best friend showed up. They didn't know we were dating. Things were a little awkward after that. Oliver and I got even closer and the others accepted us. I thought that maybe I would get my happy end. Don't I deserve one?"

"The question is are you ready for your happily ever after?"

"He wanted me to be happy and I think I'll be able to accept a new guy some day. I guess you are right I am not ready yet."

"No one pressures you to start a new relationship. Just open up yourself and enjoy your life."

"There is something I wanted to ask you. I was thinking about my past as you figured out and I decided that I need to change some things. Would you train me? I don't want to be the damsel in distress any longer."

"Have you been trained before?"

"Basic self defence but not much more."

"We can start tonight before I go out if you want to." He suggested.

"That would be great, thanks." I said and left the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I still don't own anything!**

**A/N****: I am really sorry that it took me so long to update but I had a pretty hectic time at University. I'll try to update soon but I can't promise anything. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. L****et me know what you think. **

**Chapter 6**

It had been an eventful day. First Chloe showed up at the office. Then we were chased by the press which had me worried but she seemed to accept being in the centre of all the attention. When she told me about her past my suspicion was confirmed. Oliver Queen was Green Arrow.

What had surprised me was that she opened up without pressure or to prevent oncoming danger. She shared an important part of her life with me.

I was glad she asked me to train her; it showed me that she was growing more confident. Chloe started to leave her old life. I hoped she didn't become like me. I had changed too.

When I became Batman I sacrificed the chance of a family and hadn't realised it at the beginning. Chloe knew the price. Even paid two times for wanting happiness. Still she had hoped to try again and all I wanted was to be the one to make her happy. I was glad she hadn't mentioned the kiss. Even though I knew she had been thinking about it.

Chloe exited the bathroom ready for training. I asked her to show me what she already could do and tested her strength. After some time I knew she was starting to get exhausted so I decided to let her do some exercises while I put on my gear. I didn't want her to over-do herself and ended the session.

"Be careful out there." The petite woman told me going to take a shower. I nodded in acknowledgement and left.

I hoped Chloe hadn't noticed how much I was turned on by her touch or how much I desired her soft skin. It disgusted me that every time her body was beneath mine all I could think about was how much I hated her clothes that moment. She looked too appealing with her shirt that continually rode up revealing a thin stripe of her pale skin.

Never had I lusted after someone in that way. I felt dirty.

My thoughts were interrupted by a terrified scream. I hurried to the woman in danger. Three guys intended to rape her. With unnecessary force I fought them lashing out with all my frustration. As soon as I realised what I was doing I stopped.

The woman already called the cops. I left the unconscious villains on the pavement and left the scene. I stopped two robbers and caught a break- in before spotting the Batsignal.

I wasn't in the mood to talk with Gordon but needed the information. So I waited until he left the envelope and went home. Taking the papers I too left for the professional Batcave. Gordon's information wasn't enough to nail Luthor but confirmed everything Chloe had told me, not that I didn't believe her. I just liked to be on the safe side.

It looked like I had to break into some Luthorcorp buildings to gather evidence. Before that I needed to find Lex. I hoped he would get sloppy now that his biggest threat was gone. I now had to wait and keep my eyes open. Chloe didn't need to worry.

For now I would keep her in the dark and let her focus on the training. She had to concentrate on building a life in Gotham. With the media hot on her heels I couldn't risk her curiosity getting the best of her.

I wasn't sure if making her my girlfriend had been a good idea. Acting was something I could without doubt but I hadn't been playing the boyfriend when I kissed her. I started falling for her and that was a problem. Just thinking of her made me . . . damn I needed a shower, a nice long cold shower. That was slowly becoming a new habit.

Looking around I noticed that I had no clean spare clothes so I dashed over Gotham's roof tops going back home. I entered the penthouse through the balcony careful not to be seen.

Quickly I took a shower and went to my bedroom. Just as I was passing the guest room Chloe came out. She stood in front of me and openly stared.

"Like what you see?" I asked grinning.

"Oh. Ähm . . . sorry. I just wanted to ähm . . . I don't know what I actually wanted." She replied blushing.

"Would you like to accompany me for a cup of tea?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"I am just going to get dressed." I told her and returned to the kitchen a minute later.

Chloe had already set the water to boil and was preparing some cups.

"How was the patrol?" she asked.

I was amused by her nervous behaviour. Maybe I should have put on a shirt but I couldn't resist tempting her. She looked too cute when she blushed and I liked that I could affect her.

"It was pretty calm tonight. The criminals are afraid of Batman."

"They should be." Chloe said but her thoughts were somewhere else. I decided not to ask about it instead I wanted to know what she had done that had kept her from sleeping.

"Let's just say that I'm working on a new project to get over my past." She told me with a mysterious gleam in her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me but if you are doing Luthorcorp related things I want you to stop. I trust you to be careful but the press is watching your every move." I told her with a warning but soft tone.

"Don't worry. I'm doing something entirely different and it is not dangerous. But I will not tell you until I've finished. It's merely a project to occupy myself."

"Ok fair enough. You know I have your back if you need help."

"Thank you for your offer. For now I am doing fine working alone."

I wanted to know what that project was but let it drop for the time being.

"I'm going to bed. Good night Bruce."

"Good night." I said still deep in thought and watched her leave. I should get some sleep too after all I had to go to work in the morning.

* * *

I groaned when Alfred pulled the curtains away letting the sunshine in. Knowing I had no choice I got up.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Alfred. Could you bring some spare clothes to the bunker?" I asked before I forgot to mention it.

"Of course. Is there something else I can do for you?" he asked.

"I think this is all I need at the moment, thanks."

After performing my morning ritual I was ready to leave. Sometime later I entered my office and started to prepare for a meeting. Before going to the meeting I asked Jessica to make reservations for lunch and to inform Chloe that I was going to pick her up. Mr. Fox already waited in the conference room to update me before my business partner arrived.

During the meeting I silently observed everyone while drawing mindless on the handout sheet. After all I had a reputation to keep up.

When the issues were discussed Mr Fox and I made our way to my office. I needed some modifications on my suit. It wasn't flexible enough. Lucius promised to think of something to improve movement and then asked me if I already had a look at the paper.

"No, there was a slight traffic jam this morning so I wasn't able to, why?" I asked.

He held up the paper.

A picture of Chloe and me leaving the coffee shop almost took up the entire page. Quickly I read the article. We got the attention we wanted but of course the press pictured Chloe as a gold digging mindless blond. I knew this would happen. Anyhow I was surprised how angry I got. Mr Fox noticed the change in my mood.

"What did you expect? A girl no one saw you with before suddenly moves into your penthouse. Of course they assume that she is after your money." He said.

"I know and I was prepared for that to happen. It's just . . ."

"She is growing on you." He finished the sentence for me.

I nodded.

"I don't think a press conference would keep them away but giving them an interview would satisfy some of their curiosity." Mr Fox advised.

Thinking about it I decided to take his advice. Jessica was ordered to organise an interview with the biggest papers as soon as possible. Looking at my watch I realised that it was time to pick up Chloe for lunch so I left work.


	7. Chapter 7

I still don't own them.

Finally the next chapter is finished tell me what you think.

**Chapter 7**

Sitting in the waiting room at the publisher's office I thought about the time that passed. It had been a few weeks ago that Bruce gave an interview explaining our relationship. After that the paparazzi had chased us for two week before their interest lessened. I had been offered gigs at TV-shows and papers wanted to interview me but I declined telling them that I wanted to be left alone.

I was relieved when they finally stopped approaching me. Still they kept their eyes open. Bruce and I attended some galas and fundraisers but mostly we kept to ourselves. The only exception was our weekly date.

The first time I opened up to him had been difficult for me. Now I didn't know why it had been so hard. We practically shared everything. He even told me about the years he had disappeared.

His schedule was always full. Being head of Wayne Enterprises during day and Batman at night didn't give him much free time. Because of that I enjoyed training so much. The sessions were hard and tiring but he was a great teacher. I found myself enjoying his touch every time he corrected my stance. Every time I prepared for a date I felt nervous. At first I dismissed it or thought it was due to the press but after some time I realised it was because of him.

"Miss Mouse you can come in." The assistant told me. I thanked her and entered the office.

"Good evening Mrs Moore." I greeted the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Good evening Miss Mouse, thank you for coming. I read your work and I'm enthusiastic. I love your style."

"Thank you. I was actually surprised by your call." I told her.

"Surprised? Honey, I'm surprised this is your first book. We will publish it. The contract is already prepared. . . "

Wow. I couldn't believe it. Since I couldn't work for a newspaper and loved writing I had decided to try writing a book. Bruce didn't know that. He just knew that I had started working on a project. When I finished my book I sent it to a publisher but didn't think it would be good enough. Now that I had signed the contract I didn't know what to say.

"Your book will be published in a month. I suggest we wait and meet again after that to discuss further actions." Mrs Moore said.

I left smiling. I couldn't wait to see Bruce's face when I told him about my book. Hurriedly I went back home. I wanted to be there before Bruce came home from work.

"Hello Alfred." I greeted the butler who had become a dear friend.

"Good evening Miss Chloe. How was your appointment?"

Alfred knew what I worked on and even read my book before I sent it to the publisher. I wouldn't have done so if he hadn't talked me into it. Smiling I told him the news.

"I am not surprised to hear that. I myself was impressed reading it."

"Reading what?" Bruce asked entering. I hadn't heard the door and neither had Alfred. It impressed me every time how quietly he could move.

"That master Bruce is for me to know and you to find out." Alfred said winking at me. Then he excused himself to prepare dinner. Bruce gave me a questioning glance.

"How was your day?" I asked ignoring his silent request.

"The meeting wasn't too bad." He simply stated. "Will you tell me what you did today or is that too a secret you share with Alfred?"

"Fine, since you are so curious I will tell you now even if I wanted to wait till dinner." I told him and sat on the couch. I waited for him to join me before continuing.

"I finished my project and asked Alfred for advice. Of course I listened to him and today I got my answer."

"I don't understand a word you say, Chloe."

"I wrote a book and it is going to be published in a month." I exclaimed.

"You wrote a book? What is it about?"

"It's about the Justice League and my life in Smallville." I explained.

"Chloe you can't publish that. Lex will find you and all our attempts to keep you hidden were all in vain." He worried.

"Don't worry about that. It's not exactly one book but a little series of children's books. No one will know." I explained and showed him the first printed exemplar Mrs Moore had given me.

He curiously took it. Bruce visibly relaxed while reading. I silently watched him observing his features.

"You wrote books for children. Wow. It's amazing." He said not looking up. When he finally met my eyes he smiled warmly at me. His smile sent butterflies to my stomach. I regretted not being outside right now. I could have kissed him without him noticing that I wasn't acting. If I kissed him now he would know that I was attracted to him. It wasn't love but I liked him and he looked quite good in a suit.

The spell was broken by Alfred informing us that dinner was ready. Not a single word was spoken during dinner. Soon it was time to leave for training so I packed a few clothes and met Bruce in the living room.

"Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded and we left.

"Where are we going?" I wanted to know when I noticed he took a different route.

"That is a surprise." He replied smiling.

"Ok." I said unsure. I wondered where he was taking me. I wasn't dressed for going out. He wouldn't take me on a surprise date at least not without telling me to dress up. So where were we going? As soon as we passed the city limits I got more confused.

"Close your eyes it isn't far anymore." He requested.

I did as I was told and waited patiently. Soon the care came to a stop and Bruce helped me out of the car. My eyes still closed I followed his lead.

"Ok. Now open your eyes."

I did. I was standing in front of a mansion.

"Wow, Bruce what is this place?" I wanted to know stunned at the beauty and the size.

"That is our home. They finished rebuilding it and I wanted to ask it you would like to help me furnishing it."

I must have looked rather stupid because I openly stared at him not believing what I heard. Bruce just grinned and extended his hand inviting me to take it. Then he led me inside showing me around. I was speechless.

"I grew up here with my parents. When they died I hated staying here even in college I couldn't stand coming back but after my seven-year absence things changed. I thought that I lost the last thing I had left of my parents when the manor was burnt down. I still had the construction plans so I had it rebuild and finally I can move home again." Bruce explained.

"Are you sure you want my input? I mean it's your family's home."

"I am sure." He said. "Come on I haven't shown you everything yet." He exclaimed leading me to an empty bookshelf. I had thought it was weird the shelf being the only furniture in the house. When Bruce used some kind of mechanism the shelf slid aside revealing an elevator. We stepped inside and descended into darkness. I had no idea what to expect but definitely not a cave.

"Welcome to the Batcave."

"Wow. That's amazing." I said taking everything in.

"I'm glad you like it because I wanted to ask you to help Batman a little. There is something off with the behaviour of the Mafia bosses and I could use some help." Bruce said.

"I would be honoured to help you." I replied.

"It's already late. I'm going to change and drive you back to town." He explained.

I looked around a bit more before he returned. We took the Batmobile and arrived at the penthouse in record time. I wished him good luck and reminded him to be careful. Alfred was already waiting for me. I couldn't help smiling at his obvious curiosity and told him how glad I was that Bruce let me help. We sat together looking for furniture until we were too tired.

The next morning I went shopping with Alfred. I found a lot of things I liked and Alfred talked me into buying everything despite my protests. Bruce should at least have a look at the things before paying for them. I tried to balance old and new styles in hopes to keep at least some memories of his parents. Alfred had shown me pictures of the manor, which helped me a lot.

It was late evening when we decided to call it a day. At the penthouse I made a list of our purchases and what we still needed to get. It would take me a couple of weeks to furnish the main rooms and Bruce would hire a professional for the rest of the manor.


	8. Chapter 8

I still don't own them!

Chapter 8

The night was relatively quiet. I had a little chat with Gordon who supplied me with more information, I drove back to the manor and researched a facility Gordon found. It wasn't directly linked with Luthorcorp but with a partner firm that seemed to get suspicious supplies. I found out that it had to be some kind of lab. Thinking of Chloes stories I decided to investigate and gather evidence on site.

I sent Gordon a message that I needed construction plans of the building. Then I drove to the facility since it wasn't far from Gotham and started to observe the security from afar.

It took a few weeks to prepare the mission. Keeping Chloe in the dark wasn't as difficult as I had expected since she was occupied picking out furniture and gathering information on Gotham's crime lords.

I suited up and read the information one last time before entering the facility. With great care I looked around avoiding security guards. I didn't want to get any attention.

I entered a long corridor, which according to the plans should hold some kind of cells. My suspicion was proved when I looked into the first room and saw a guy strapped down on a bed. I knew I should let the police handle the situation but I couldn't let these people suffer any longer.

I rushed to the room I believed would hold the files and main computer. Again I was right. I copied the information on my external hard drive and went back to the cells.

One by one I opened the doors and cut the straps binding the prisoners. I told them to be quiet and stay in the cells not to raise suspicion. Surprisingly everyone listened. Entering the last cell I was shocked.

Before me chained to the wall sat Oliver Queen. He was badly beaten and seemed to be heavily sedated. Immediately I freed him from the chains and guided him outside. I whistled to signal our departure.

Quietly everybody left the cells and followed me, they were impatient to get out of this hell. I prepared myself for trouble. I hadn't planed to help seven people escape and they weren't in any condition to fight even if they knew how. So I handed Oliver to another prisoner who was in better shape.

At the next turn two guards got in the way. They were disposed of before they could alarm other guards. Time was of essence now. Security wasn't too tight but it would raise suspicion when the guards failed to report back. As quickly as possible with the injured in tow I navigated us to the exit.

We were nearly there when a shrill alarm went off. I ran for the exit hoping to catch the door before the building locked down. The others struggled to keep up. I caught the door and waited for them to catch up. I could hear guards approaching.

I let go of the door and started fighting as soon as the first escapee had a grip on the door. The prisoners left panic clearly showed on their faces. I didn't plan to free anyone so I hoped they would be able to handle the rest alone.

More guards appeared. I knew the escapees wouldn't wait for me so I bolted to the door as soon as the last one made his way out. The prisoners ran trying to avoid security guards that were slowly approaching from their outside post. I threw some Bat-a-rangs bringing the bigger part of the guards down.

Oliver had been left behind since he couldn't keep himself up and was slowing the others down. Hastily I helped him up and supported him to the car. I fled the scene hoping the others would find their way home alone.

I called Mr Fox and explained the situation. He agreed to meet me at Wayne Towers since he was the only person I trusted with helping Oliver.

I looked at my passenger and noticed he had fallen asleep again. He needed to get the drugs out of his system.

Upon entering the department of applied science I saw Mr Fox had prepared a bed for the patient. Lucius took a blood sample and started to run some tests. I quickly changed and redressed Olivers wounds.

I noticed stitches. They definitely had cut his chest open but I couldn't tell why. What the hell had they done to him?

"Is it safe to transport him?" I asked when I finished tending his injuries. Mr Fox checked his new patient over.

"Yes, it is. He will be more comfortable at your penthouse where he isn't alone when he wakes up. I'll inform you as soon as I have a result on the tests." He said and returned to work.

Carefully I took Oliver to the penthouse and put him in a guestroom. After informing Alfred I went to bed hoping sleep would come soon.

But I couldn't sleep. Too many questions ran through my head. Would Oliver be alright? Should I tell Chloe? I didn't want to worry her. She just found some kind of happiness again. Could I take that away from her? Of course she had a right to know that her former love was alive despite her having witnessed his death. How was that even possible? What had Luthor done and why? Why resurrecting a person you want to see dead? I started to get confused.

It was a fact that Oliver Queen alas Green Arrow had been shot and died. Chloe had been honest I was sure of it. Another fact was that Lex Luthor was definitely crazy but still a capable man. His inhumane experiments had brought certain results as far as I had read into diverse information about him and those so called Meta human.

I didn't think it possible to resurrect the dead but I didn't have proof. So maybe he could wake the dead, why Queen?

Luthor and Green Arrow were enemies. Why help him? Something was wrong with that picture. What would Lex gain by imprisoning Oliver?

Was that person currently resting in my guest room even Oliver Queen? If not who was he?

I quickly got up and called Mr Fox. I had to make sure so I asked him to make DNA test.

Since it was already six o'clock in the morning I took a shower and got dressed for work. No point to go to bed now. I checked on Oliver who was still sleeping, made coffee and waited for Alfred to get up. He needed to be warned.

The nosy reporter would find out before the DNA result came back if we weren't careful. She was nearly finished with the manor so there wasn't a project distracting her. I had to find another distraction for her. With that in mind I went to Alfred's room. There was no point in wasting time. He was already up and shocked at seeing me so early.

I quickly explained the situation and voiced my concerns. Then I went to work. I had to chat with Lucius hopefully he could tell me more about Oliver's condition. The rest was out of my hand for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Still don't own them.

Finally the next Chapter!

**Chapter 9**

I was surprised how fast time passed. Today my books hit the stores and I was nervous about the reaction that people would have. Would anybody even like them? I didn't think about getting rewards but I wanted people, especially kids to believe in heroes again. I wanted them to have something good to believe in especially in a time where corruption, discrimination and terrorism dominated the daily news reports.

But that wasn't the only reason I was nervous. I had finally finished the task of making the manor a home again. In a few days the last pieces would be delivered and I had already decorated most rooms myself.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to move in. Moving into the penthouse had been a solution for the moment. There was an unknown time limit to it, which had reassured me somehow. Moving into the manor seemed final. It wasn't just a temporary solution. Even though I accepted my new persona I didn't want to lose myself.

I missed the Justice League and being Watchtower. Most of all I missed Chloe Sullivan. I was scared that I would lose myself with the move. I wasn't the same person anymore.

After losing everything I had cared for I tried to hold onto the last remains of my past. In reality there was not much left. I still had my sense for justice and my love to write but there was nothing else connecting me to Chloe Sullivan from Smallville.

Maybe the move wasn't so bad. Perhaps it was time for me to let go of the past. Never could I forget my old life and everything that had formed my character. So much had happened that changed me and I finally needed to look forward and accept Miranda Mouse.

Another difficulty the move brought forth was my growing attraction to Bruce. He wasn't aware of my internal struggle of the meaning behind the move. I didn't know if it had the same meaning for him but for me it meant becoming part of his family. I knew how much he cherished the house and the memories that connected him to his parents and childhood.

I simply didn't know if I was interpreting too much into it or if Bruce really felt something for me. Sometimes I thought he wasn't pretending to be my boyfriend but at the same time I knew he was a good actor.

Better question was what exactly I felt for him. Did I love him or was it just an attraction? Did I simply try to hold onto him because he was my only anchor of having my new life?

Bruce was nothing like Jimmy or Oliver. Like Olli he was a hero but Batman and Green Arrow had nothing in common. The old Chloe wouldn't have handled the seriousness of Bruce Wayne but now I had gone through hell like he had and that brought us closer.

I didn't think Oliver would understand me as Bruce did. Often Bruce and I would just enjoy the silence together. Other times he seemed to know that I needed to talk about something. Bruce often gave me the feeling that he knew exactly what was going on in my head. He never failed to support me even he worried that I may not succeed or if he was afraid that I might bring myself in a dangerous situation. He was always prepared to help me through hard times or save me from danger.

Maybe I wasn't ready for a commitment and maybe I wasn't able to define my feelings now but I was ready to move on and leave Chloe Sullivan behind.

With that thought in mind I started packing my belongings. It was late afternoon when I decided to label the last box and help Alfred with dinner. When I entered the kitchen Alfred was nearly finished with cooking so I set the table.

Dinner was quiet today.

I felt a slight tension. They were hiding something. I wondered for how long they already had left me in the dark. Despite that I didn't worry.

I had learned that Bruce often needed time to process the information and to make sure he got everything right before he shared it but I knew that he wouldn't let me down. Bruce was good. He had occupied me with enough distraction so I wouldn't suspect anything. Whatever he was hiding it was something big. I assumed the mystery would be solved soon.

After finishing the dishes with Alfred I looked for Bruce. It had become like a routine for us to do something together before Batman did his rounds. Entering the living room I saw Bruce watching TV. I smiled and joined him on the couch. Just as I wanted to start a conversation the phone rang. Bruce demeanour changed instantly which indicated the importance of the call. Silently I waited.

"That was Mr Fox. Chloe there are some things we have to discuss. I haven't been honest with you lately and before I tell you what this is about I want you to understand that I wanted to protect you. Therefor I needed to make sure everything was like it seemed before addressing the matter." Bruce said after ending the call.

I could feel his internal struggle. He was afraid of my reaction and so I told him that he had my trust.

"What I tell you now will change everything and there is no easy way to introduce you to the matter at hand so I will be as direct as possible. Some time ago I went on a mission. I wanted to collect evidence for the 33.1 project to finally bring Luthor down but instead I found Oliver. Chloe he is alive." Bruce explained and watched me closely for my reaction.

My head was spinning. Did I imagine him telling me Olli was alive? How was that possible? He died in my arms. The memory hit me hard. It felt like it was happening again. All the blood. How helpless I felt not being able to slow the blood flow. It couldn't be, could it?

"How?" was the only thing I managed to say.

"I don't know. I couldn't believe it either. Lucius made a DNA test and just got the results. It is definitely Oliver Queen. Luthor did something to retrieve him but we don't know what. I have to warn you though Oliver is in bad shape. We are doing the best we can to take care of his medical needs and so far there is a slight progress. He woke up this morning but wasn't lucid. He is sleeping again but if you want to see him you can."

I nodded. I needed to see with my own eyes that it was real. Bruce showed me the way to one of the other guest rooms but didn't open the door.

"Before you go in I need you to know that despite his progress we don't know for sure how far he will heal. We don't know what's wrong with him besides the obvious malnourishment. If he wakes up maybe you can get some answers but I don't think he knows much of what Luthor did to him."

I hesitated. It was now or never. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. The scene brought tears in my eyes. Oliver looked horribly pale and he was so thin that I was afraid I would break his hand when I held it.

I wanted to run but at the same time I wanted to crawl into bed and never let go of him.

"Oliver may seem fragile but he always was stubborn and strong. He is a fighter and he'll never give up his change to be with you again." Bruce said before leaving the room.

"Oh god, Olli, I'm so sorry. I should have looked for you. I shouldn't have left your side. How could I let you down?" I whispered and let tears fall freely.

**A/N:** I am really sorry that it took me so long but I had major problems with this story. Therefor I need your help.

Should Chloe get back together with Oliver or does she decide to give Bruce a chance?

**Tell me if you want your happy ending with Chloe & Oliver or if you want to make the dark knight happy with a Chloe & Bruce ending? ? ? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Important Author's note**

Before you start reading I have to tell you that this is not an entire Chapter. I tried my best but somehow I lost my muse with that story. I am really sorry to disappoint you but I worked on this Chapter for a few month and I didn't get anywhere with it. So I decided that I will abandon this story. If there is someone out there who want to continue this story just let me know . . .

However I thank all of you who reviewed because you kept me going.

**Chapter 10**

**Part a**

I left the room and leaned against the closed door. "Oh god. Ollie, I'm so sorry. I should have looked for you. How could I let you down?" I heard Chloe whisper.

I closed my eyes. "I assume you informed Miss Chloe." Alfred said.

"I did." I told him opening my eyes.

"May I suggest a cup of tea before you go out tonight Master Bruce?"

"Tea sounds nice Alfred but I think I'll take a Brandy instead." I said and made my way to the bar. Alfred followed me.

"Do you think it's wise to drink before Batman patrols the city?"

"Batman deserves a night off don't you agree?" I had never taken a night off before. There was too much crime to fight in Gotham but tonight I didn't care. It wouldn't do me any good. I couldn't focus on anything but Chloe and her love for Queen anyway.

"Was it a mistake to tell her? What if Oliver doesn't recover? She would be devastated. Chloe just accepted her new life and now she could be hurt again." I mused.

"Are you worried about her getting hurt or are you more afraid of losing her to another man?" Alfred said and left the room.

I enjoyed the slight burning sensation of the liquor as I tried to find the answer to Alfred's question. Of course I wanted Chloe at my side. I knew I could offer her a lot of things. But her heart belonged to Oliver and that scared me. It scared me because I cared too much.

I hoped that Oliver recovered for Chloe's sake. I didn't want to imagine Chloe going through such a horrifying experience again.


End file.
